


After

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short (fluffy) coda set in the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1292929">Save My Wonders</a>, though can be read independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save My Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292929) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk). 



> Written for the fic bingo prompt, "hope" and the harry100 prompt, "believe." Unbeta'd.

Dawn filtered through the kitchen window as Draco tapped the kettle with his wand, setting water to boil. Andromeda didn’t approve of magic in her kitchen, but what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her. Draco yawned, rubbing his eyes, when someone wrapped their arms around his middle. 

“Potter?” 

“Who else?” Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s neck and slipped his hand between the slit in Draco’s dressing gown to rest on the curve of his stomach. The night before, Harry’s lips had lingered there, and then he’d spread Draco’s thighs and swallowed his cock whole. Draco smiled at the memory. 

 

“You’re up early.”

“Wanted to skip Andromeda’s disapproving look when I came out of your bedroom this morning.”

“She’s hoping you’ll make an honest man out of me,” Draco joked, then wanted to clap his hand over his mouth at the implication. But Potter laughed, fingers trailing circles over Draco’s skin. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I believe that’s your mum with all her hinting.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed hot. If only there were a hex for meddlesome mothers. She’d only gotten worse after their one-year anniversary, as if they should already be making babies or some such rot. 

 

“Not a bad idea.” Harry’s hand drifted lower, his lips brushing the shell of Draco’s ear. “Getting our own place would be a good step.” 

Braced against the countertop, Draco’s pulse raced, though he wasn’t sure it was due to Harry’s words or his wandering hands.

“There’s a cottage nearby. We’d still be close to family,” Harry murmured between kisses along Draco’s neck. “And you could fuck me in the kitchen without worrying we’d be caught.”

“Fuck,” Draco breathed.

“That a yes?”

Draco turned around, yanked on Harry’s robe, and dragged him towards his bedroom. “We’ll talk about it. After.”

_Fin_


End file.
